(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for forming plastic board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, plastic boards are formed by injection molding method comprising injecting melted plastic materials into molds. Normally, the plastic materials are melted in a place separated from the molds and are supplied to the molds via tubes or pipes which are exposed to the air such that the plastic materials are apt to be cooled and such that the fluidity of the plastic materials is bad.